¡¡Soy mejor que el!
by dani155
Summary: Kagome es alumna de Naraku, quien esta encantado con ella pero tendra competecia cuando Sesshomaru aparezca en su camino...
1. Chapter 1

¡¡SOY MEJOR QUE EL!!

Capitulo 1

Kagome caminaba despreocupadamente por una transitada calle de Tokio, mirando sin mucho interés una que otra vidriera en el camino.

- No aguanto el sue… ño – murmuro sin poder contener un sonoro bostezo – hoy no me voy a quedar tan tarde viendo esas películas de terror – agrego para luego frotarse los ojos y al hacerlo miro el reloj que estaba en una de sus muñecas - ¡Hay no! ¡Ya voy muy tarde!

Apuro el paso todo lo que pudo hasta que diviso las enormes rejas que flanqueaban la escuela, se apresuro un poco mas logrando, milagrosamente, llegar a tiempo antes de que las cerraran.

Kagome siempre había sido muy puntual así como buena estudiante, al punto de que sus profesores solían ponerla como ejemplo ante los demás, cosa que la incomodaba mucho.

Además de eso era una joven muy bella, entre sus rasgos destacaban: una piel muy blanca y suave así como unos hermosos ojos almendrados, un largo cabello negro y un cuerpo muy agradable a la vista.

- Justo a tiempo señorita Higurashi – dijo el profesor Naraku quien era su profesor de Matemática.

Kagome le dedico una breve sonrisa y fue hasta su asiento junto a su mejor amiga: Sango.

Sango era tambien muy hermosa e inteligente pero a veces se distraía mucho lo que provocaba que reprobara una que otra vez.

Faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que se terminara la clase y ya casi todo el salón dormitaba mientras que la pequeña parte restante miraba repetidamente el reloj como con la esperanza de adelantar el tiempo con la mirada.

La única que parecía concentrada en lo que explicaba el profesor era Kagome, pero no era precisamente porque le interesara mucho la materia sino porque el profesor Naraku era sumamente apuesto era algo así como su amor platónico, sonrió ante este pensamiento, pero no creía que hubiera otro termino mejor apara denominarlo.

A simple vista se notaba que el profesor era todo un caballero, además de ser un hombre muy inteligente y joven ya que solo contaba con 25 años.

Lo vio tomar el marcador para escribir algo en la pizarra y no pudo evitar que se le escapara otra pequeña sonrisa, cada movimiento que el hombre hacia derrochaba una gran elegancia que contrastaba a la perfección con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

El sonido del timbre hizo salir a Kagome de su ensimismamiento, para recoger sus cosas y ponerse de pie. Ahora que se daba cuenta se estaba muriendo de hambre así que se apresuro a la puerta.

- Señorita Higurashi quédese – dijo la voz del profesor desde su escritorio, haciendo que la chica se lo quedara mirando un poco extrañada.

- No te preocupes sango, ve a la cafetería, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos – dijo sonriente a su amiga quien asintió y se marcho del salón.

- Tome asiento – dijo el profesor con un elegante gesto de su mano señalando a uno de los pupitres frente a el. La joven obedeció – Le he dicho que se quedara porque la directora Kaede me ha pedido que la felicite, ya que su promedio, como de costumbre, ha sido el más alto y como recompensa por su esfuerzo: quedara excluida de los exámenes finales.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida pero luego esbozo una gran sonrisa, el profesor también sonrío levemente lo que provoco que la joven se sonrojara un poco ya que era muy extraño verlo sonreír.

- Puede irse ya, debe tener hambre – dijo levantándose y extendiéndole un a mano a la chica, quien se levanto para estrecharla pero cuando estaba solo a unos centímetros de el tropezó y perdió el equilibrio. El hombre velozmente se apresuro a sujetarla por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el para evitar la caída y lo logro, pero esto provoco que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

Kagome estaba como hipnotizada mirando los ojos del hombre. Nunca se cansaba de verlos, le parecían tan fascinantes, ya que poseían un color rojo nada común que hacia un contraste mágico con su piel blanca y su largo y ondulado cabello castaño.

Por su parte el hombre tambien la miraba embelezado, como se había sorprendido haciéndolo cada vez más repetidamente en clases… _"¡Es tu alumna y tu eres su_ _profesor así que DEJA YA DE MIRARLA!"_ se reprendió mentalmente para luego soltarla y aclararse un poco la garganta.

- Que tenga un buen día – dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento elegantemente en su escritorio.

- Hay ya me imagino la pena que debiste pasar – exclamo Sango dándole un gran mordisco a su pedazo de pizza.

Kagome la había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido cuando se reunió con ella en la cafetería.

- No tienes idea – respondió la chica mordiendo tambien su pizza.

- Y cambiando el tema, ¿ya conociste al chico que te escribe por correo? – pregunto Sango sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su comida.

- No… pero dijo que vendría hoy, al final de las clases, junto con un amigo a conocernos – respondió Kagome nerviosa.

- ¿Conocernos? – cuestiono Sango arqueando una ceja.

- Si, conocernos. Le he hablado mucho sobre ti… y parece que le interesas al otro chico ja ja ja – comento divertida.

- Que cosas dices- murmuro Sango a punto de atragantarse.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludaron tres jóvenes sentándose a su lado.

- Hola – respondieron ellas sonrientes.

- Mis oiditos captaron que están hablando de otros chicos – Dijo Bankotsu en un fingido tono celoso – no importa de seguro ninguno es tan apuesto como yo ja ja ja.

- Eres un creído Ban – dijo Kagome sonriente

- Y eso que su egocentrismo ha bajado estos últimos días – comento Inuyasha dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo, todos soltaron una carcajada.

Bankotsu lo miro seriamente para luego reír el tambien.

- ¿Cómo les fue en su examen? – pregunto Sango a los jóvenes.

- Supongo que bien – respondió Hakudoshi por los tres.

Bankotsu, Inuyasha y Hakudoshi eran muy buenos amigos de Kagome y Sango y casi siempre se los veía junto a las chicas aunque no estudiaran en el mismo salón.

Además de eso eran considerados como los más apuestos de toda la escuela, mas de una se derretía al verlos pasar incluso ahí, en la cafetería, ninguna de las chicas les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Bankotsu era de piel morena y complexión musculosa, mantenía su largo cabello negro, atado en una trenza. Tenia un rostro muy hermoso al que lo adornaban unos llamativos ojos azules. Era muy simpático y bromista pero al igual que sus dos compañeros era un mujeriego sin remedio.

Inuyasha tenía la piel muy blanca al igual que su cabello, se la pasaba gran parte del tiempo entrenando por lo que gozaba de un cuerpo sumamente atlético, pero lo que sin duda hechizaba a las chicas eran sus hermosos ojos dorados. Inuyasha era muy respetado y odiado por que además de ser muy bueno peleando tenía la costumbre de quitarle las novias a los chicos pero al tiempo nunca tenia nada serio con nadie.

Hakudoshi tambien tenia una piel extremadamente blanca, pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, su cabello era de un color lila al igual que sus ojos, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y atractivo. Y aunque era el mas serio de los tres no había chica que se resistiera a sus encantos.

Los tres chicos tenían 18 años siendo solo 2 años mayores que Kagome y Sango.

Al terminar de comer se dirigieron a clase de Química con la profesora Kikyo, luego a deportes con el profesor Jiten y después a Historia con la profesora Kagura.

- Al fin salimos – bostezo Sango caminando por el patio hacia la salida.

- Si, ya me estaba durmiendo y además Kagura mando mucha tarea no se si tendré tiempo de… - Kagome se interrumpió al ver en la salida a dos chicos en un auto negro y al reconocer a uno de ellos como Sesshomaru, el chico con el que hablaba todas las noches por Internet - ¡¡Sango ahí están!!

- ¿Quienes? – pregunto la chica distraída, pero al ver que su amiga no respondía siguió la dirección de su mirada y los vio.

Las chicas se dirigieron con paso nervioso a la salida. Cuando estaban solo a unos pasos del auto los chicos se bajaron y se pararon frente a ellas.

- Kagome, me imagino – dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la joven y besando su mano.

- Y tu debes ser sango – dijo el otro repitiendo lo echo por su amigo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron a mas no poder ¡¿y como no?! Si eran Guapísimos. El que le beso la mano a Kagome tenia la piel muy blanca, el cabello tan blanco que casi era platinado, unos hermosos ojos dorados que no tenían nada que envidiar a los de Naraku y por si fuera poco tenia un cuerpo extremadamente atlético, si se ponía a detallarlo bien tenia gran parecido con Inuyasha. El otro tambien tenía piel blanca pero no tanto como la de su amigo, su cabello era negro y estaba atado en una coleta, sus ojos tenían un tono azul eléctrico, era musculoso y tambien tenía un pequeño arete que adornaba una de sus orejas. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener más de 24 años.

- Yo soy Sesshomaru- dijo el peliplateado – y este es mi amigo Miroku

- la verdad es que Sesshomaru se quedo corto ustedes son mas hermosas de lo que me dijo – comento mirándolas.

Las chicas no sabían que decir así que solo se limitaron a sonreír.

En ese momento el profesor Naraku iba saliendo en su coche, dirigió su mirada a Kagome y luego a los chicos a quienes miro de una forma no muy agradable deteniéndose en Sesshomaru quien todavía sostenía la mano de la chica.

Sesshomaru y Miroku parecieron no darse cuenta de la mirada que les dirigió Naraku antes de irse y siguieron hablando con las chicas.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine o a tomar algo…? lo que prefieran – pregunto Miroku.

- No creo que sea posible, es que tenemos mucha tarea y no creo que nos de tiempo de terminarla aun sin salir imagínense si lo hacemos – respondió Kagome un poco apenada.

- Que lastima… entonces ¿podemos llevarlas a sus casas?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

- No es necesario vivimos muy cerca de aquí – se apresuro a decir Sango.

- Tengo la impresión de que nos están evadiendo – comento Miroku entre divertido y apesadumbrado.

- ¿¡QUE!? No, como se les ocurre, pero de verdad no es necesario que nos lleven hoy… quizás en otra ocasión – dijo Kagome sonriente.

Kagome y Sango se despidieron de los chicos con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron en dirección a sus casas.

- Tal ves esa otra ocasión sea mañana… Kagome me gusto mucho y no pienso dejarla ir- le murmuro Sesshomaru a Miroku.

Digo lo mismo de Sango – Dijo Miroku abriendo la puerta del auto y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Sesshomaru arrancaba el auto y le subía todo el volumen a la música.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente…

Esa mañana Kagome se despertó muy temprano aunque con gran esfuerzo, ya que había pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche haciendo tareas.

Se levanto de la cama desperezándose y se dirigió al baño.

- ¿Hija no vas a comer?- pregunto su madre al verla salir como un rayo hacia la puerta.

- No. Se me hizo muy tarde, como después en la escuela, adiós – respondió y salio corriendo.

Se había quedado dormida en la tina mientras se bañaba por lo trasnochada que estaba y si no llegaba en10 minutos se quedaría fuera de la escuela, y a menos que sucediera un milagro que hiciera que se tele transportara así seria.

- Hola… ¿te llevo? – pregunto una llamativa voz masculina, Kagome miro en dirección a la voz y se encontró con el rostro de Sesshomaru mirándola desde su auto.

- Te lo agradecería mucho – dijo Kagome sonriéndole.

Se subió al auto y en menos de 5 minutos estaba frente la escuela.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la chica mirándolo, por alguna razón no le apetecía bajarse del auto y por la expresión de Sesshomaru parecía que a el tampoco – si no me hubieras traído nunca hubiera llegado.

- Estoy para lo que necesites – respondió el acercándose sutilmente a ella.

- He… yo… me tengo que ir… muchas gracias otra vez – dijo nerviosa despidiéndose del chico y saliendo del auto.

Faltaban unos minutos para comenzar las clases y Naraku se encontraba sentado frente su escritorio tomando una enorme taza de café, para no caer dormido en media explicación, ya que había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama incapaz de dormir por que cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos la imagen de ese… "tipo" tomando de la mano a Kagome le hacia hervir la sangre mandando el sueño a otro sitio.

"_¿Quién será ese y con que derecho toma de la mano a mi Kagome…? ¿Mi Kagome? Creo que el insomnio me afecto… si eso es ella no es mas que mi alumna quien además es 9 años menor que yo…"_

Paso una mano por su frente y miro por la ventana para intentar distraerse, pero eso fue lo menos que hizo ya que lo que vio fue a Kagome bajándose del auto del chico con quien había estado tomada de la mano el día anterior.

Con un manotazo mando la taza al suelo la cual se partió en varios trozos y derramo su contenido por gran parte del piso.

"_Grandioso ahora tendré que buscar a alguien que limpie esto"_

Se levanto molesto y salio del salón.

- Huyyyy… y eso que Sesshomaru te trajo no me digas que ya son novios ja ja ja – dijo Sango en tono burlón.

- No digas estupideces, fue una casualidad… se me hizo tarde, nos encontramos y el se ofreció a traerme nada mas… ¡y ya quita esa cara! – exclamo al ver la sonrisita de su amiga.

- Esta bien, esta bien… vamos que ya va a comenzar la clase – dijo Sango arrastrándola (literalmente) al salón.

- Higurashi, Higuamoto tienen un negativo por llegar tarde – Dijo Naraku impasible al ver llegar a las chicas.

Kagome miro su reloj y vio que era la hora exacta de entrada.

- Pero… - replico la chica la chica.

- Sin peros, a menos que quiera otro negativo – dijo fríamente el profesor – Siéntense.

Las dos ocuparon sus asientos con la cara encendida por la vergüenza.

Naraku miraba por la ventana distraídamente mientras que sus alumnos resolvían unos ejercicios.

El profesor sentía una punzada de culpa por tratar a Kagome de esa manera y mas aun porque el se había encargado de que los ejercicios de la chica fueran especialmente complicados.

"_No debí tratarla así" _pensó a la vez que soltaba un suspiro _"Lo mejor será que me disculpe"_

En ese instante sonó el timbre.

- Señorita Higurashi quédese – dijo sin poder evitar el toque frió que emanaba de su voz.

Kagome guardo sus cosas y se quedo sentada en su pupitre, el salón quedo vació rápidamente.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde reino un tenso silencio.

- Le pedí que se quedara porque quería ofrecerle disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior – Dijo en tono calmado – y para comunicarle que le borrare el negativo a usted y a su compañera.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Kagome sonriendo por primera vez desde que entro a la clase ya que se la había pasado la mayor parte deprimida.

- Puede retirarse – dijo el hombre.

Kagome asintió y se dirigió a la salida.

- Señorita Higurashi – la interrumpió la voz de su profesor a mitad de camino.

- ¿Si? – pregunto.

Naraku abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero luego la cerró sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Que tenga un buen día… - Dijo finalmente.

Kagome le sonrió y salio del salón.

"_Estuve a punto de preguntarle quien era "_ese_" con el que la vi" _ pensó mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.

- ¿Pero porque? – se pregunto a si mismo.

"_Tu sabes muy bien porque… Te gusta desde hace mucho" _ respondió una molesta voz en su cabeza.

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamo callando a la voz.

Estaban a mitad de la más aburrida clase de química que habían tenido en todo el año, cuando la profesora Kikyo mando a Kagome al salón del profesor Naraku por unos papeles.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón la joven toco, un poco extrañada ya que no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido dentro.

- Pase - dijo la voz de Naraku.

La chica entro y vio que no había ni un solo alumno en el salón, solo estaba el profesor corrigiendo una montaña de exámenes, supuso que debía estar en su hora libre o algo así.

- Perdone profesor, pero es que la profesora Kikyo me envió por unos papeles que necesita – dijo la joven dulcemente – dijo que usted sabia cuales eran.

- Ha…. Si, ya se los doy…– dijo revolviendo en una gaveta de su escritorio – Tome – añadió levantándose y extendiéndole los papeles.

La chica se acerco y los tomo, pero en un impulso Naraku la atrajo hacia el y la beso apasionadamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Sango al final de las clases – has estado como en la luna desde que regresaste de buscar esos papeles.

- ¿Yo?... no, es solo que estoy cansada me levante muy temprano y tengo sueño, no te preocupes estoy bien – Respondió la chica intentando sonreír.

"_¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?!... si claro… ¿¡Porque me beso!? ¡¡ Y LO PEOR ES QUE LE CORRESPONDI !! "_

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la salida de la escuela.

- Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome.

- Miroku – Dijo Sango.

- Hola chicas – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Hoy no pueden rechazarnos – comenzó Miroku en tono seductor – vamos al cine.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron, la verdad es que necesitaban distraerse.

Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Kagome, mientras que Miroku hacia lo mismo con las puertas traseras para dejar entrar a Sango y luego entrar el, Sesshomaru prendió el auto y le subió el volumen a la música, iba a acelerar cuando el auto de Naraku (Tal como había pasado el día anterior) salio de la escuela, el profesor poso su mira en Kagome unos segundos y la chica no tuvo ninguna duda de que había rabia en su mirada.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios…. Espero les gustara este capitulo también…. Nos estamos leyendo_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naraku llego a su casa totalmente furioso.

- ¡Esto me pasa por encapricharme con una niñita! – Exclamo con rabia lanzándose en el sofá.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se dio un buen y largo baño se puso una camisa elegante de color negro con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, el pantalón tambiera era negro al igual que sus zapatos, se puso unos lentes y salio de su casa.

- Esto es lo que necesito – dijo al entrar a la discoteca y posar la mirada en la diversidad de mujeres que había.

Se dirigió a la barra y se tomo unos cuantos tragos, después fue hasta una mujer que tenia coqueteándole desde que llego

Bailo con ella un rato para luego entre besos llevarla a su auto y luego a un hotel, la pasaron muy bien, luego la dejo en el sito que ella pidió y regreso a su casa.

Estaba acostado pensando en algo que sucedió mientras estuvo con la mujer.

------------------------------------------ FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel, Naraku no perdió el tiempo y se apresuro a quitarle la ropa a la mujer, Bianca, si no se equivocaba ese era su nombre, la acostó en la cama y comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pechos mientras que introducía un dedo en su intimidad, la mujer estaba húmeda y gemía con gozo.

Bianca lo detuvo y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, luego cambio de posición quedando ella arriba de el, le quito la camisa aprovechando para besar y lamer su pecho, luego le quito los zapatos, las medias el pantalón y su prenda intima, notando que el miembro del hombre estaba endurecido y excitado, Bianca lo llevo a su boca y comenzó con un vaivén que hacia gemir al hombre. La aparto de si para luego ponerla en cuatro patas y penetrarla.

La mujer gemía mientras Naraku la penetraba fuertemente, pero en la mente del hombre solo estaba la imagen de Kagome gimiendo con placer y pronunciando su nombre, esto hizo que aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas hasta hacerlas casi brutales.

- Kagome – Gimió al tiempo que llegaba al clímax.

______________________ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------

Suspiro dando una vuelta en la cama, tal parece que esa noche tampoco podría dormir

Se estaba comportando como un estupido adolescente en la mañana hablaría con ella y le dejaría muy en claro que el beso había sido un completo error y que no quería nada con ella aunque no fuera así

Sesshomaru tambien estaba acostado y tambien estaba pensando en Kagome pero de una manera muy diferente.

"_Me encantas mi preciosa y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que seas mi novia… es la primera vez que una mujer me gusta de esa manera"_

Claro había estado con muchas, en realidad mas de las que podía recordar, pero a ninguna la había tomado en serio porque desde que lo veían parecían desesperadas porque las mirará, las tocará, o estuviera con ellas y con mujeres así francamente… pero como en realidad quería estar con Kagome aprovecho la salida con ella junto con Miroku y Sango para contarle gran parte de su pasado "amoroso" y esperaba que ella entendiera que el se lo había dicho sólo porque el quería estar con ella sin ninguna mentira de por medio.

Había otra cosa que le preocupaba, ese hombre que salio del colegio donde iba Kagome, justo cuando ellos se iban, los había mirado con ¿rencor?, el nunca lo había visto se imaginaba que era un profesor pero ¿porque los miraba de esa manera?

"_¿Quizá le interesa Kagome?... pero que estoy pensando eso es una estupidez… ¿O no?... Es su profesor… pero es muy joven… ¡¡Yaaa!! Parezco idiota… de repente es que mi muñeca se porta mal y no la quiere ni ver ja ja ja "_

A la mañana siguiente al finalizar la clase de matemática, el profesor Naraku le pidió, muy fríamente, a Kagome que se quedara.

A la chica se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca, no solo porque era la tercera vez en tres días que Naraku le mandaba a quedarse en tres días, si no tambien porque después de que el la beso no habían cruzado palabra solo esa inquietante mirada que le había dirigido al verla con Sesshomaru.

- Quiero que quede sumamente claro – Dijo Naraku secamente sacándola de sus pensamientos – que lo que paso ayer no fue mas que un error y una gran equivocación de mi parte, no quiero que se haga ningún tipo de ilusión conmigo y que se dirija a mi solo si es estrictamente necesario.

Kagome estaba petrificada y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Señor yo en ningún momento…

Retírese – dijo el cortante

¿Qué te pasa Kagome? – preguntaba Sango preocupada, ninguna de las dos había entrado a su siguiente clase, Kagome porque se sentía muy mal y Sango porque estaba muy preocupada.

Nada… solo me duele la cabeza – dijo Kagome intentando sonreír – ve a física que ya va a comenzar.

No te voy a dejar sola y menos así – protesto Sango

No te preocupes yo me voy a mi casa – Sango la miro con recelo por unos segundos pero después acepto y se marcho

Kagome estaba muy triste y así no quería ir a su casa porque su mamá comenzaría a preguntar y ella no quería dar explicaciones así que se quedo en la escuela pero en el patio de un pequeño edificio abandonado al que nadie iba porque había un estupido rumor que decía que estaba embrujado

Se sentó de espalda a un viejo pozo y comenzó a sollozar.

"_¡¡¡Es un estupido!!!... no tiene po0rque tratarme así … ¡¡¡Yo no fui quien lo beso!!!... es un patán"_

¡¡¡Soy un patán!!! – decía Naraku mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su ahora vació salón – pero tampoco puedo estar disculpándome por todo para después molestarme y volver a tratarla mal… tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle todo.

Kagome estaba un poco mas calmada y se encontraba reposando con los ojos cerrados por lo que no pudo ver a la persona que se sentaba a su lado

Kagome… - dijo el hombre en un susurro

La chic abrió los ojos sobresaltada para encontrase con los de Naraku mirándola con culpa.

Se que soy un patán, te trato mal sin razón para luego disculparme y hacerlo de nuevo –confeso el profesor – pero es que mi temperamento es un como… como decirlo… volátil

Pero no es mi culpa que su temperamento sea volátil profesor – replico Kagome poniendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra

Lo se y por eso me estoy disculpando, pero es que desde hace algún tiempo tú... – el hombre parecía querer decir algo importante y al mismo tiempo incapaz de hacerlo – tú me gusta y verte con ese me molesto muchísimo, y lo peor fue que cuando l fin me animo a probar tus labios, que por cierto son deliciosos – se relamió los labios y Kagome enrojeció – te veo de nuevo con el y lo admito me puse celoso

La chica respiraba fuertemente

Se que debe sonar extraño lo que acabo de decir pero es cierto, me encantas – dijo acercándose tanto a ella que podía ver perfectamente sus pestañas

Profesor – dijo Kagome- yo... no se que decir

No digas nada – murmuro acortando la distancia y besándola con tanta delicadeza y ternura que hizo que a la chica se le paralizara el corazón por un segundo

Naraku no quería separase de ella su boca era como droga para el, como una droga que le hacia sentir una completa tranquilidad, mezclada con una ansias locas de mas. Sus labios le parecían tan dulces y su lengua tan exquisita que se sentía totalmente extasiado

Para Kagome era el beso mas suave y apasionado que hubiera recibido en su vida, Naraku la besaba con calma y ansia mezcladas lo que hacia que su mente quedara totalmente en blanco

En lo que a Naraku le pareció un segundo y una eternidad a la vez sus labios se separaron, abrió los ojos y vio que ella los mantenía cerrados

Acercó su rostro al de ella y con la punta de la nariz acaricio sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente

La beso nuevamente pero sólo rozando sus labios un segundo, para luego hacerlo otra vez y otra y otra

Ella no oponía ninguna resistencia, sólo dejaba que su profesor la besara cuanto quisiera

Luego de unos minutos el la recostó en su pecho y la abrazo con delicadeza, pero después de un rato Naraku se tuvo que despedir ya que tenía clases, le dio un ardiente beso y se marcho

Así paso un mes en el cual Naraku y Kagome se encontraban todos los días en el patio del edifico abandonado, ya se habían echo novios pero por su relación (Alumna-Profesor) tenían que mantenerlo en secreto

Kagome cada día estaba mas ilusionada y feliz, mientras que Naraku se sentía cada vez mas enamorado cosa que lo asustaba un poco y no se quería ni imaginar lo que dirían en el colegio cuando se enteraran de su relación con Kagome, lo mas seguro era que lo despidieran, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, un hombre como el no tendría problema en encontrar trabajo. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que Kagome lo dejara, si eso pasaba creía que se moriría del dolor

Por su parte Sesshomaru cada vez insistía mas y mas en conquistar a Kagome y ella se mostraba cada vez menos dispuesta a que eso sucediera, pero eso en lugar de desanimarlo le daba fuerza para seguir intentándolo

"_¿¡Como puedo estar enamorado de una niña!? … Si, es verdad, me encanta pero… no, no, no, no, no. NO, solo me encanta ¡LA AMO! ... pero se que tarde o temprano me cambiara por un estupido niñito de su edad... necesito a otra para distraerme así talvez no me duela tanto cuando eso suceda… ja si claro"_

Naraku pensaba todo esto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, y aunque le hervía la sangre de imaginarse a su niña con otro tomó una dedición. Se acerco al teléfono y llamo a una vieja amiga con la que se la había paso muy bien.

- _¿Hola?___- contesto una voz femenina muy sensual

- _Hola preciosa soy Naraku _– respondió seductoramente – _estaba pensando en ti y quise escuchar tu voz_

- _Naraku… que casualidad yo tambien estaba pensando en ti_

- _¿Si?... ¿entonces que te parece si salimos?_

_-__ Me parece bien _– río seductoramente – _pasa por mi a mi apartamento a las 8:30… ¿todavía recuerdas donde queda verdad?_

- _Por supuesto, lo que pasamos hay es inolvidable_

- _Entonces nos vemos esta noche… un beso_

- _Esta noche será, preciosa…_

Mientras eso sucedía, Kagome se encontraba en su cama perdida en sus pensamientos

"_No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes desde que estoy con mi Naraku, un mes desde que me beso por primera vez…"_

El sonido de su celular la regreso a la realidad

_-Alo…_

_-Hola kag, ¿como estas?_

_-Hola Sango, estoy bien_

_- Que bien , entonces ¿Qué te parece si salimos por hay? ¿ Es que estoy muy aburrida!_

_- Ha… no se… es que hoy no quiero salir_

_- Por favor, hazlo por mi ¿si?_

_- Hmmm… ¿A dónde?_

_- Vamos a una discoteca_

_- Esta bien, nos vemos a las nueve_

_- ¡Te adoro!, hasta las 9 chao_

A las nueve aproximadamente Naraku y su pareja llegaban a la discoteca "T3"

Kagura te extrañaba mucho – decía Naraku mientras bailaban, tomándola firmemente de la cintura

Y yo a ti… - acerco sus labios y lo beso apasionadamente, Naraku no se quedo atrás y le correspondió con fiereza

De verdad que necesitaba salir – comento Sango alegre - ¡Vamos a tomar algo! – agrego mientras la jalaba del brazo, Kagome solo sonrío

Fueron hasta la barra y pidieron unos tragos

Huy ese no es el profesor Naraku – dijo Sango mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida – y tan serio que se ve ja ja ja

Kagome siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga, y cuando lo vio se le callo el alma a los pies, estaba bailando muy pegado con una mujer (muy bonita por cierto), de unos 21 o 22 años y no conforme con eso la estaba besando tan salvajemente que parecía que se la iba a tragar

Sango me quiero ir – Dijo Kagome con los ojos cargados de lagrimas

Pero si acabamos de llegar… - protesto la chica haciendo puchero

Si quieres quédate…lo que pasa es que me acorde que tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no las puedo dejar para mañana – Dijo kagome tratando de parecer calmada

¿Pero si me quedo no te molestas?

Claro que no – Respondió la chica sonriendo y tomando su bolso – cuídate nos vemos mañana

Se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

Por su parte Naraku se fue con Kagura a su apartamento y paso la noche con ella pero por desgracia no podía dejar de pensar en su hermosa niña

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mil gracias por los comentarios a: _camony_y a _AZUL D CULLEN__… _espero sus comentarios nos vemos 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se encontraba nuevamente en el patio del edificio abandonado, estaba sentada de espalada a un enorme árbol con los ojos cerrados, A la hora del almuerzo se le escapo a sus amigos y se había ido allí

Pero a diferencia de los días anteriores no estaba feliz porque vería a Naraku, al contrario sentía una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba en paz

Hola mi niña – susurro Naraku en su oído

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro pero no dijo nada

Naraku se acerco para besarla pero ella volvió el rostro

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el profesor extrañado

Tú mas que nadie debería saberlo – respondió ella fríamente, mientras se levantaba y se sacudid la falda – Sólo vine hasta aquí para decirte que ya no quiero estar contigo

Naraku tambien se levanto y la miro, sentía un gran vacío en el pecho

- ¿Pero no entiendo… porque? – Dijo con un hilo de voz

- No seas cínico - respondió Kagome fríamente mientras que unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

- No soy cínico, explícame porque ya no quieres estar conmigo… Porque ya no me quieres – Dijo Naraku tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el como la primera vez que se atrevió a besarla

- ¡¡¡Porque mejor no abrazas a la profesora Kagura con la que por cierto estabas muy cariñoso anoche!!! – le grito soltándose y alejándose de el

Naraku se quedo frío no sabía que decir ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera visto?

- Mi niña todo tiene una explicación…

- ¡¡Pero yo no la quiero oír!!... y por favor profesor no me busque, no me llame y solo diríjase a mi a la hora de su clase y solo si es cuestión de su materia – dicho esto se marcho dejando a Naraku parado a mitad del patio sin saber que hacer

Estaba a mitad de la clase de historia ¡con Kagura!, cuando su celular vibro avisándole que tenía un mensaje, disimuladamente lo tomo y lo leyó

_De: Sesshomaru_

_Hola muñeca, ¿que te parece si paso por ti al terminar tus clases y salimos por hay?_

_--------_

_Para: Sesshomaru_

_Me parece excelente : )_

Respondió rápidamente y guardo el teléfono.

A la hora de la salida Sesshomaru la esperaba fuera del colegio

- Hola mi muñeca – saludo, besándola seductoramente en la mejilla

- Hola… – respondió sonrojada

- Hace tiempo que no aceptabas salir conmigo – Comento el abrazándola

- Hola hermanito – dijo una voz masculina tras Kagome, se dio la vuelta y vio a Inuyasha mirándolos con una sonrisa de medio lado

- ¿Hermanito? – repitió extrañada

- Si, Sesshomaru es mi hermano ¿no me digas que este maleducado no te lo había dicho?

- No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo – objeto frunciendo el seño

Inuyasha no le hizo caso en lugar de eso miro a Kagome divertido

- Huy Kagome este esta enamoradísimo de ti si lo vieras…. En la casa no hace otra cosa sino hablar de ti todo el día…

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – exclamo sonrojada

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad ja ja ja … bueno los dejo tortolitos - se despidió

- Ese Inuyasha – comento la chica sin saber que otra cosa decir

- Pero tiene toda la razón, me tienes totalmente enamorado – Dijo Sesshomaru abrazándola de nuevo pero esta vez muy tiernamente

Kagome lo miraba pero sin verlo, la verdad era que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

"_¿Por qué no me pude enamorar de Sesshomaru?... Noooo tenía que poner la mirada en un hombre que lo único que hizo fue jugar conmigo… Pero quizás no sea tarde para darme una oportunidad con el"_

- ¿Muñeca me estas escuchando?

- ¿Que?... lo siento ¿que me decías? – Dijo apenada

- Te decía que ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? – dijo sonriente

- Esta bien…

Naraku miraba todo esto desde la ventana de su salón, sintiéndose completamente impotente

"_No se que tenga que hacer, ni a lo que me tenga que enfrentar… Pero mi niña, si algo tengo muy claro es que te amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte por un maldito error… Juro que te voy a demostrar que yo… ¡¡¡Soy mejor que el!!!"_

Gracias por sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

En los días siguientes Naraku hacia hasta lo imposible para acercarse a Kagome pero ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez, El hombre estaba cada vez mas desesperado porque sentía que cada día estaba mas lejos de su niña al tiempo que Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez mas

Le hervía la sangre cada vez que la veía con el, y lo peor era que ahora no solo venia por ella a la hora de salida sino que tambien a cada hora que tenia libre

Por su parte Kagome estaba cada vez mas dolida con Naraku y sentía que la decisión de darle una oportunidad a Sesshomaru había sido la correcta, el chico la consentía mucho y era muy detallista. Todos los días le traía hermosos ramos de rosas (Bankotsu, Inuyasha y Hakudoshi insistían en que se las compraba ella misma ), cd's de sus cantantes preferidos y tantos chocolates que a este paso había dos opciones o engordaba hasta rodar en vez de caminar o caía en un coma diabético. Y aunque todavía no había aceptado ser su novia oficialmente le tenia mucho cariño

%%%%%

Era sábado y había aceptado salir con el al cine, ya que por extraño que pareciera comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de estar con el

Vieron un película de terror en la cual Sesshomaru pareció disfrutar mucho cada vez que ella se asustaba y se aferraba a su brazo, a las 9 de la noche acabo la función y Sesshomaru la llevo hasta su casa

- Nos vemos después – dijo Kagome acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el volvió el rostro y el beso fue a parar a sus labios

Sesshomaru no desperdicio la oportunidad y profundizo el beso, haciendo que Kagome se perdiera en un mar de sensaciones mientras la sedosa lengua de el recorría toda su boca a placer

Naraku estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de su casa, meditando una manera de enmendar el estupido error que lo alejo de su niña

Pero por más vueltas que le daba no sabía como salir de ese enredo… y es que viéndolo desde el punto de vista de su niña estaba muy claro: El había jugado con ella cruelmente, siéndole infiel con Kagura, quien además tambien era su profesora…

Si existía una marea de demostrare que eso no era cierto, el la encontraría

- Profesor Naraku, gracias por venir – decía con una tensa sonrisa la directora Kaede la mañana del lunes – Naraku al ver la tensión el rostro de la anciana, se tenso en la silla, imaginándose que se había enterado de la relación que había sostenido con Kagome (y que esperaba volver a tener)… pero los únicos que lo sabían eran ella y su niña, así que no había manera a no ser que… su niña por venganza lo hubiera acusado con el vegete de la directora, pero eso no podía ser… o si? – lo cite aquí porque necesito hablar muy seriamente con usted respecto a una alumna, y necesito toda su cooperación para…

- ¡Todo tiene un explicación, de verdad!. No es lo que cree, yo no… ¿Me va a despedir? – pregunto poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir

- ¿Despedirlo?... ¿pero de que esta hablando? – pregunto la directora extrañada rascándose la cabeza

- ehhh… ¿De que esta hablando usted?

- Estoy hablando de que en poco tiempo habrá una competencia intercolegial en Francia y me gustaría mucho que usted fuera el tutor de la alumna que escogí para que representara a la institución – dijo mirándolo fijamente – ¿y a que viene todo eso de que lo iba a despedir?

- No me haga caso es que tomar mucho café a veces me pone así – Dijo un poco sonrojado - ¿Puedo saber quien es la alumna?

- Por supuesto, es la señorita Higurashi – respondió con una sonrisa para luego ponerse tensa nuevamente – y tambien me gustaría mucho que fuera usted el que viajara junto a ella

- Será un placer – dijo Naraku esbozando una sonrisa muy parecida a la del grinch

- Que bien – dijo la directora soltando un suspiro – por un momento pensé que no lo haría

- Siempre estaré encantado de ayudar a la institución

Al entrar a clase de matemática, Kagome miro extrañada a su profesor que parecía estar particularmente feliz

"_Seguro que la paso muy bien con_ esa"

Se sentó en su pupitre con el seño fruncido.

La clase transcurrió normalmente y al fin sonó el timbre de salida

- Señorita Higurashi quédese – pidió Naraku

Kagome rodó los ojos, era la millonésima vez que la mandaba a quedarse después de clase. Se quedo sentada en su pupitre

- La directora Kaede – dijo el profesor – me comunico que en muy poco tiempo habrá un concurso intercolegial en Francia, y usted fue seleccionada para representar al colegio… ¿y a que no adivina quien será su tutor y viajara con usted?

Kagome abrió los ojos horrorizada, si sus sospechas eran ciertas (cosa de la que estaba segura), tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con el y por si fuera poco viajaría a solas con el…¡¡¡A FRANCIA!!!

_Gracias por sus comentarios_

_camony: __me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic, espero lo sigas leyendo y dejandome tus comentarios =)_

_Isuldory: __creo que te complací, Sesshomaru beso a Kagome, espero me sigas leyendo y dejando comentarioas …._

_Les pido disculpas por mi tardanza pero es que me enferme y no pude actualizar antes_

_Y Gracias a todas las que leen mi historia y no dejan comentarios… pero saben no me haria mas que me dejaran uno de vez en cuando =(_

_Nos leemos…._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

- ¡No acepto! – exclamo Kagome rápidamente

- Me temo que no tiene esa opción – respondió Naraku con una sonrisa escalofriante – La señora directora la Eligio y usted no puede rechazar la oferta

- Pero mi madre… no creo q acepte que me vaya tan lejos… - Kagome ya no sabía que decir

- Oh, por eso no se preocupe… - Dijo Naraku acentuando su sonrisa – La directora ya hablo con su madre y ella no tiene ninguna objeción… además no va solo, de echo estará en muy buenas manos

Kagome frunció el seño

"_¡¡Es un…!! … Huy…. ¡¿Porque tiene que acompañarme precisamente EL!?"_

Pensaba mientras se ponía una almohada en la cara y comenzaba a darle golpes a la cama

"_¡¡ Sesshomaru va a poner el grito en el cielo, cuando sepa que me voy con el !!"_

Sesshomaru, gracias a dios, ya estaba al tanto de la relación que tuvo con Naraku porque ella misma se la había narrado y con eso el hombre se había ganado en odio de Sesshomaru

Quito la almohada de su cara y la puso bajo su cabeza, se estiro hasta su mesita de noche, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Sesshomaru

_- Hola mi muñeca – contesto una seductora voz_

_- Hola Sesshomaru… he…. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?_

_- Sabe que para ti nunca estoy ocupado_

Una suave risa salio de sus labios - _¿será que puedo ir a tu casa?, es que tengo algo que hablar contigo_

_- Por supuesto, ya te busco _

_- No, no te preocupes, yo voy_

_Pero…_

_- Puedo ir sola, espérame…. Estaré allá en unos minutos_

_- Esta bien, te espero muñeca_

Al poco tiempo estaba frente a la casa de Sesshomaru, o mejor dicho frente a la mansión de Sesshomaru

Toco el timbre y en menos de un segundo el estaba frente a ella

Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta por unos segundos al mirarlo, estaba descalzo y solo llevaba un pantalón blanco luciendo su suave piel así como sus musculosos brazos y torso

El se acerco, paso un brazo por su cintura y con el otro tomo su cabeza enredando los dedos en su cabello, luego la acerco para besarla

Ella solo atino a poner las manos en su pecho desnudo y abrir la boca a la demandante lengua que le pedía el acceso

Luego de un rato (Muy largo), el libero su boca mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios disfrutando del sonrojo de ella

La tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro

- Inuyasha… - comenzó ella

- No te preocupes no esta – Dijo sentándose en un enorme sofá blanco y jalándola suavemente para que se sentara a su lado, Kagome lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Parecía un hermoso ángel y el sofá daba la ilusión de que estaba sentado sobre una nube, la miro sonriendo y la recostó en su pecho - ¿Y de que quería hablar conmigo mi muñeca?

Kagome se mordió el labio nerviosa

Sesshomaru la alejo un poco de el y la beso suavemente, pasando la lengua por sus labios y luego introduciéndola en su boca para deleitarse con ese sabor que lo volvía loco

Luego de unos minutos Kagome se separo de el

- Si no dejas de besarme no puedo decirte nada

- Uno mas…- susurro el aun con los ojos cerrados, ella accedió pero se separo rápidamente

- ¿Cómo empiezo…? – se dijo Kagome mas para si misma que para el.

- Por el principio me parece bien… a menos que quieras que te bese de nuevo, pero te advierto que no te voy a soltar – dijo Sesshomaru suavemente

- Bueno entonces por el principio será… ¿Imagino que recuerdas todo lo que paso con Naraku – El efecto del nombre del profesor fue inmediato haciendo que Sesshomaru se tensara – y lo que ha estado haciendo para que vuelva con el?

Sesshomaru asintió

- Bueno, hoy me pidió que me quedara después de clase – Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos – Y me dijo q habrá un torneo intercolegial en Francia, y al parecer la directora me escogió a mi para representar al colegio….

- Humm, bueno pero no viajaras sola verdad…

-Eh… no…Naraku será mi tutor y el que viaje…. Conmigo

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio unos minutos

- Entonces yo tambien iré - dijo finalmente

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Kagome de estar nerviosa

- Pero no puedes ir… es una actividad colegial – susurro

- Si puedo - dijo con una sonrisa algo… ¿Maligna?

A la mañana siguiente Naraku la mando a quedarse nuevamente

- Ya la directora me entrego los pasajes – Decía Naraku cuando alguien toco la puerta – Adelante

- Buenos días – saludo fríamente el recién llegado al profesor

- Sesshomaru… - susurro Kagome

El se acerco y la beso suavemente

_Millones de gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus historias favoritas…. Sus comentarios son los q me animan a seguir con la historia_

_Disculpen la tardanza pero es q he estado muuuuuy ocupada…_

_Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus lindos comentarios_

_Nos leemos :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo_

Naraku estaba furioso pero mantuvo su elegante posición

A que debo su visita señor...? - Pregunto el profesor sin poder disimular la irá en su voz

Taisho - respondio Sesshomaru repentinamente serio - vine hasta aquí porque tengo entendido que mi novia ha sido elegida para participar en un intercolegial en francia y...

"Su novia!" Pensaba Naraku furico

Sí lo que viene es a tratar de impedir que la señorita higurashi asista lamento informarle que...

En ningún momento he dicho eso - interrumpió Sesshomaru

Entonces? - pregunto Naraku desconfiado

Yo la acompañaré- dijo Sesshomaru sonriente

No creo que eso sea posible... - dijo Naraku iracundo

Sí lo es gracias a esto- dijo sacando un sobre de su traje - es una autorización de la madre de Kagome dond dice que sí yo no la acompañó no la dejara ir a ningún lado - Naraku abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sesshomaru no lo dejó - y no se preocupe ya hable con la directora y no tiene ningún inconveniente y ya firmó la autorización dando su consentimiento

Pero sólo hay dos pasajes y la escuela no costeara el suyo - Dijo Naraku apresurandose a inventar una excusa

Eso tampoco es problema ya tengo el pasaje lo compré hoy en la mañana y era una suerte porque era el último que quedaba - respondio Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa - y ahora sí nos disculpa profesor - agregó tomando por la cintura a kagome para ayudarla a levantarse y saliendo del salón junto a ella

Que se habrá creído el imbécil ese! - gritaba naraku furioso, afortunadamente estaba en la hora de su descanso porlo que podía estar encerrado en su salón sin que nadie lo molestara

Pero este es un juego que podemos jugar los dos - una sonrisa inquietante paso por su rostro

El día del viaje llegó más rápido de lo que debería

Naraku estaba esperando en el aereopuerto a que llegara kagome la hubiera traído el mismo pero el idiota de sesshomaru se ofreció a llevarla y ella por supuesto acepto

El profesor tenía un pantalón de vestir blanco, una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas por los codos y los primeros botones desabrochados y unos lentes de sol muy finos

Estaba sentado esperando cuando vio a kagome llegar de la mano de sesshomaru

El estaba vestido con un elegante traje blanco y ella con un suéter de cuello alto color azul y una (diminuta a su parecer) falda negra

Naraku se quedó embelezado mirándolá

Buenos días - dijo secamente cuando llegaron hasta el

Buenos días - respondio sesshomaru, kagome sólo asintio

Subieron al avión en silencio, sus asientos estaban juntos tal parece sesshomaru compró el asiento junto a ellos, quedando el en la ventana, kagome en el medio y naraku de lado del pasillo

"no puede ser tengo que estar todo el camino en en medio de los dos" se lamento kagome suspirando

"espero que no se atreva a tocarla o se las verá conmigo" pensaban naraku y sesshomaru a la vez mirando a kagome

El viaje transcurrió con un silencio muy incómodo

Al anochecer ya estaban en parís, por suerte Naraku y Sesshomaru hablaban francés perfectamente y les fue Fácil encontrar el Hotel y sus respectivas habitaciones

Al llegar a su habitación kagome fue y se dio un largo baño. el viaje la había dejado agotada, así que después fue derecho a su cama y se acosto

/

Mi niña... - un susurro amenazaba con despertarla - Mi niña despierta

Hum? - abrió los ojos con lentitud - ¡Naraku!

Shh - puso un dedo en sus labios - sólo quiero hablar contigo

No tenemos nada de que hablar - apartó el dedo de naraku de su boca

Por favor... Tengo q explicarte muchas cosas - suplico mirándolá fijamente

Kagome soltó un bufido pero se incorporó quedando sentada frente a el

Primero quiero pedirte perdón - dijo con voz suave- se que te debió doler mucho verme con Kagura pero...

Ho.. No sí me encanto verte con mi querida profesora de Historia - dijo con voz muy meloza

Pero - continuo - estaba con ella sólo porque no quería enamorarme de ti

"Que estúpido sonó eso"

Por la mirada de kagome parecía estar de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Naraku

Vete - susurro

- No... Déjame terminar por favor - pidió - Sí, quería evitar enamorarme de ti, pero no lo logré. Me enamoré como un niño

- Sí, me di cuenta, especialmente cuando la besabas - dijo duramente

- No lo entiendes? - pregunto exasperado - tenía miedo!... Miedo De que me dejaras por eso salí con ella... Se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de q podría hacer q no me dolíera tanto cuando me dejaras...

- Eso es una estupidez!... Porque estabas tan seguro de que te iba a dejar?

- Lo se... Soy un idiota un imbécil... Pero te amo

- Basta de mentiras "Profesor" - dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra

- No es mentira... te amo! - al decir esto puso una mano en su cintura otra en su nuca y la beso. Kagome forcejeaba pero Naraku seguí besándolá con pasión

- Sueltala! - dijo Sesshomaru molesto apartadolo de un empujon

Naraku lo miro y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Sesshomaru apenas recuperó un poco el aliento se abalanzo contra el

- Ya! - pidió asustada pero ellos no le hicieron caso, siguieron en el piso dándose golpes con todas sus fuerzas

Kagome corrió al baño y vio un tarro de vidrio lo lleno de agua y se las echo encima, enseguida se separaron

- Son unas bestias! - grito enojada - salgan de mi habitación! Sí quieren pelear haganlo afuera!

Naraku y Sesshomaru se levantaron empapados y salieron de la habitación lanzandose miradas de odio

%%


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo**

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó se baño y estaba terminando de vestirse cuando tocaron la puerta.

al abrirla vio a Sesshomaru con la cabeza recostada en el marco mirándolá.

Tenía el labio partido y un ojo un poco morado. Pero no parecía nada grave

- Kagome... Se que me porte mal anoche. No debí pelearme con... El tipo ese pero... Es que no soporte verlo besándote a la fuerza -

Kagome suspiro

- No te preocupes Sessh... Lo entiendo... muchas gracias por defenderme -

Sesshomaru le sonrio, se acercó y le beso la mejilla.

- Siempre estaré para ti... ¿Bajamos a desayunar? -

- Sí -

xxxxxx

Naraku se levantó y se llevó las manos a las costillas. Le dolían como el demonio pero no sabía porque. Hasta que imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza

_**" ¡Soy un estúpido! ... ¡¿Por que la bese a la fuerza?... La necesito para vivir es cierto, pero no puedo forzarla a nada... ¿Y el... ¡IMBÉCIL! Ese que hacia en el cuarto de mi niña? ¡¿Como se atrevió a golpearme?... Bueno por lo menos el quedó peor jajaja... **_

- jajaja... Hay mis costillas... Me duele hasta reír

xxxxxxxx

Kagome y Sesshomaru ya estaban desayunando cuando Naraku bajo al restoránt del hotel.

caminaba muy elegantemente aunque hacia una mueca de dolor de vez en cuando

se sentó en una mesa un poco alejada de ellos

Kagome lo veía fijamente y Sesshomaru mordia exageradamente fuerte su comida.

_**" Je no me quita la mirada de encima "**_

Naraku estaba disfrutando mucho, sabía que había cometido un error al besar a Kagome a la fuerza pero estaba seguro que ese beso la había movido por dentro. Una prueba de eso era que no paraba de mirarlo

_**" Creo que es hora de cambiar de técnica... Sí buscarla no funciona haré que ella me busque a mi " **_

En ese momento llegó la camarera con su desayuno. Y antes de irse le guiño un ojo

- Zorra - susurro Kagome a unas mesas de distancia.

- ¿humm?

- eh... Nada Sessh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El concurso era al siguiente día así que Sesshomaru y Kagome aprovecharon la mañana para recorrer las calles de francia.

Pero Sesshomaru estaba un poco molesto porque por más que tratába de entablar conversación con Kagome y de llamar su atención ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no le había caso

Aunque curiosamente eso no era lo que le molestaba en realidad. El sabía que las mujeres necesitaban su espacio de vez en cuando... Lo que de verdad le molestaba era que estaba seguro que ella pensaba en el beso de Naraku

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana se fue volando y sin naraku darse cuenta ya estaba mirando el atardecer por la ventana de su habitación.

_**" Y yo que pensaba que aquí podría estar a solas con Kagome... Pero nooooo, tenía que venir el garrapatoso ese... Bueno pero el día no se acaba todavía... "**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring Ring

- ¿Donde deje mi teléfono?- Kagome comenzó a revólver la cama, levanto las almohadas y hai lo vio

_- ¿ Alo ?_

_- Kagome..._

_- Naraku... ¡Déjame tranquila! No quiero hablar contigo_

_- Escucháme por favor... Se que lo de anoche fue una estupidez pero prepare algo para ti... Es una manera de disculparme_

_- No creo que sea conveniente vernos..._

_- Por favor..._

_- Ahhh... Está bien_

_- No te arrepentirás_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo**

Kagome estaba nerviosa, daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Apenas le acepto la invitación a Naraku se arrepintió, pensaba en todo lo que le había hecho. Mira que engañarla con su profesora de historia no era cualquier cosa y además estaba Sesshomaru, el era su novio y era tan bueno con ella.

- ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago?- se preguntaba una y otra vez

No sabia que hacer es que ese beso le había movido algo por dentro, Naraku era una tentación muy grande y también significaba problemas

"_**Puedo quedarme aquí y no ir… ¡ja! Y Naraku se va a quedar muy tranquilo, seguro vendría a buscarme…"**_

Soltó un suspiro y abrió su maleta en busca de algo que ponerse. Al fin eligió una falda blanca sencilla y una camisa negra.

Soltando otro suspiro fue a bañarse

"_**Todo tiene que ser perfecto esta noche, mi muñequita me tiene que entender y lo mas importante alejarse del albino idiota ese"**_

Naraku tenia todo planeado, rogaba porque el plan funcionara porque sino tendría que recurrir al plan B y no era muy de su agrado

_De Naraku: _

_¿Estas lista? ¿Voy a buscarte?_

El mensaje llego cuando Kagome terminaba de peinarse, tomo el teléfono.

_Para: Naraku_

_Si estoy lista pero no hace falta que vengas, dime donde nos vemos y voy sola_

Espero unos segundos

_De: Naraku_

_Esta bien, baja al lobby ahí te espero_

-Ojala Sessh este dormido – francamente no lo creía porque era relativamente temprano, pero nada cuesta soñar ¿no?

Metió el teléfono en su bolso y salio de la habitación, a cada paso que daba sentía cosquillas en el vientre de los nervios, o por lo menos quería creerlo así.

Al llegar al lobby lo vio, estaba más guapo que nunca con ese pantalón negro y esa camisa azul eléctrico. El la vio y fue hasta ella, tomo su mano y la beso.

- Es un placer que aceptaras la invitación – le dijo suavemente con esa manera suya tan elegante de hablar

Kagome no dijo nada pero aun así el profesor sonrío.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Naraku se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la joven un poco extrañada

-Nada, solo que desde aquí es mejor que cierres los ojos – Kagome frunció el seño – por favor confía en mi

- ¿Qué confíe en ti? ¿Para que me engañes de nuevo?- le respondió ácidamente, Esa respuesta hirió a Naraku pero sabia que se lo tenia merecido

- Entonces hazlo como un favor- Kagome lo miro unos segundos pero después cerro los ojos

El la tomo de la cintura y de una mano mientras la guiaba suavemente. Al fin se detuvo.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío, una leve brisa le dio en la cara

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – Así lo hizo y se llevo una sorpresa

Estaban en una especie de terraza, el piso estaba llenos de velas cubiertas por unas esferas de cristal rojo, en el centro junto a las velas había un camino de rosas rojas que los guiaba hasta una mesa de cristal, para dos, coronada por una pequeñas velas.

En las sillas había miles de pétalos blancos y como si la noche también hubiera conspirado lucia mas hermosa que nunca, llena de estrellas y una radiante luna

- Naraku… esto es… - Kagome estaba sin habla y esto le provoco una sonrisa al profesor

- No tienes que decir nada, solo disfruta esta noche

Y como si todavía tuviera los ojos cerrados la guío hasta la mesa, retiro la silla, espero que se sentara para acomodarla y luego tomo asiento el.

Kagome estaba sonrojada y ahora no solo sentía cosquillas sino hasta mareos, no sabia que decir así que se dedico a disfrutar de la hermosa vista.

- ¿Quieres pedir algo de comer ya?

- Mmm... Si – por lo menos con la boca llena no tendría que hablar, Naraku hizo un gesto con la mano y rápidamente en mesonero se acerco con dos cartas, el profesor acepto la suya y la chica hizo lo propio con una sonrisa

"_**Hay esta en Frances ¬¬u"**_

- ¿Quieres que pida algo por ti? – Pregunto Naraku advirtiendo el gesto de la joven, quien asinto y dejo la carta sobre la mesa

Naraku pidió una botella de vino blanco, una ensalada para Kagome y pollo en salsa para el, estuvieron en silencio hasta que regreso el mesonero con la comida.

- - Dijo el profesor y el mesonero asintió y se marcho – Kagome, quiero que hagamos un brindis porque aceptaste estar conmigo esta noche.

- Si, pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone…

- Lo se, pero aun así aceptaste venir… brindo por eso – levanto la copa y Kagome la choco suavemente con la suya

- ¿Puedo preguntar para que es todo esto?

- Solo quiero que me escuches sin que nadie más lo impida

- Esta bien te escucho…

Esta era su oportunidad para acomodar las cosas

- Se que no puedo cambiar lo que hice, ni lo que viste pero todo tiene un porque…

- Si me imagino ese porque – comento ella con ironía

- No Kagome, no te lo imaginas. Yo Salí con Kagura esa noche porque tenia muchísimo miedo de que te alejaras de mi

- Que excusa tan… estupida. Dime, ¿alguna vez te di motivo para que pensaras eso?

- No, es cierto no me diste ningún motivo pero es que eres tan joven, inteligente y muy muy hermosa… además desde mucho antes que comenzara nuestra relación ya… _El, _estaba tras de ti.

- Si, Sesshomaru siempre estuvo ahí pero mientras estuve contigo jamás le di ninguna esperanza

- Lo se, lo se. Pero mi miedo no se iba, seguía hay atormentándome día a día… ahora se que cometí un error al pensar que con otra me iba a doler menos tu partida – se llevo una mano al rostro – ahora lo se, lo que hice fue alejarte

Kagome lo miraba fijamente, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, tenia el alocado impulso de besarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba. Pero no, no lo haría… no podía. Sesshomaru estaba en su vida ahora y no pensaba lastimarlo como Naraku hizo con ella.

- Te perdono… - las palabras salieron solas de su boca

- ¿De… de verdad? – se sentía emocionado y sorprendido. ¿De verdad lo perdonaría? Se levanto de la silla, camino hasta ella y la abrazo, pero cuando quiso darle un beso ella se alejo -

- Dije que te perdonaba, no que volvería contigo – dijo soltándose de sus brazos – yo tengo novio y planeo seguir con el, además el no merece que lo lastime…

- Pero… Kagome yo te amo – No podía creer que lo prefiriera a el

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes… buenas noches – se fue dejando a Naraku parado en medio de las velas

El profesor fue hasta su silla y se tapo el rostro con las manos pero inesperadamente sonrío

"_**Creo que tendré que utilizar el plan B"**_

Al día siguiente se llevo a cabo el concurso y para alegría de Naraku y Sesshomaru, Kagome salio victoriosa

- ¡Sabia que lo harías princesa! – Exclamo Sesshomaru feliz abrazando a la chica tan efusivamente que la levanto unos centímetros del piso.

Esto le borro la sonrisa a Naraku

"_**Tengo que encontrarle una amiguita al tal Sesshomaru"**_

_Se que tarde añooooooooos en actualizar pero es que a veces necesito tiempo para q las ideas surjan :D . Espero que sigan aquí conmigo _


End file.
